Elven Tale
by Nanari
Summary: Elrond's council about the fate of the One ring from an outsider's perspective.


The Council of Elrond HalfElven as recorded by me,  
Gwinlas, late of Mirkwood, now serving Lord Elrond at Rivendell  
  
As I walk down the long, cool stone hall, I think about all is about to be set in motion.  
  
Ahead of me I can hear the voice of Elrond guiding the council. That is why I'm here. I  
  
pass through the archway and halt by one of the pillars for a moment, to observe the  
  
situation. I see that all the peoples are represented, I see my cousin Legolas, Gandalf the Grey, an old friend of the elves though I don't know him personally. As my gaze travels  
  
around the circle I see that the dwarfs, Men, and yes, even the hobbits have sent a  
  
representative for their race. I walk forward into the light, and the scent of our many  
  
flowers and plants wash over me on the wings of a wayward breeze. The council takes  
  
notice of me for the first time and Elrond stands to greet me.  
  
"Gwinlas! Welcome. I did not expect to see you back so soon! Have you news?"  
  
I have been away as a messenger, riding throughout the land warning our kin of  
  
the shadow, which is even now drawing near.  
  
"Yes, I bring news. The goblins and orcs are growing restless in their mountain homes  
  
and I fear they shall renew their harrying of travelers once more."  
  
Elrond frowns.  
  
"These are ill tidings indeed, come, and sit down. We will discuss your news further, but for  
  
now, I would be pleased if you would join our council. The proceedings may interests  
  
you."  
  
I nod, and follow his gesture to a vacant chair along side a dark haired elf. As the  
  
meeting proceeds my gaze is drawn to the hobbit. It seems my reasoning error when I  
  
assumed his people sent him. Gandalf tells about the Ring and all eyes are focused on the  
  
Ring, lying on a stone pedestal. So small and fragile looking, yet full of a dark power and  
  
purpose. When the Man from Gondor, Boromir stands and passionately puts forth his  
  
ideas, I am startled. Is this man mad?! No one can use such a dark power and turn it to  
  
good! Not even an elf, like myself, with all our magic and lore can cleanse it. I am  
  
about to stand up and shake some sense into this Man, when Aragorn, another Man  
  
explains our reasoning. I am only in my 2,130th year and sometimes my emotions tend to  
  
get the better of me. Boromir does not know who Aragorn is at first and is doubtful  
  
of his knowledge in these matters, but Legolas stands and corrects him rather sharply.  
  
Aragorn is a friend of the elves, and is able to get Boromir and Legolas calmed down.  
  
They sit down and the council resumes its discussion in a more orderly way. the decision  
  
is made to destroy the Ring, and before any one can stop him, the dwarf Gimli attempts to  
  
smash the Ring with his Great War Hammer. I flinch back and squeeze my eyes shut as the  
  
hammer connects. There is a tremendous shattering and when I open my eyes Gimli's  
  
hammer is in pieces, yet the Ring remains intact. Elrond explains that the only way to  
  
destroy the Ring is to drop it into the fire from whence it came. that means traveling to  
  
Mt. Doom, through Mordor. Mordor. even the name causes me to shudder. At this  
  
proclamation the council rises in an uproar. Gimli and Legolas are renewing the mistrust  
  
between our kind with vigor and even Gandalf cannot settle all the Men down. I am on  
  
my feet as well, trying to get through the mob to Legolas. He must stop this immature  
  
behavior! It is doubtful he will listen to me, me being a woman and his junior by several  
  
years but I can at least try. Suddenly, over the noise I hear a small voice pipe up. Then I  
  
see the hobbit striding towards us, his face full of fear. Yet it is a fearful determination.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" He says, and there is a hush that sweeps through all  
  
present.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way." He walks steadily  
  
towards the pedestal and the Ring.  
  
Gandalf steps to his side and smiles fondly down at the little man.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Fordo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn steps forward next. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my  
  
sword."  
  
Legolas quickly joins him, saying. "And my bow."  
  
Gimli, not to be outdone by an elf, joins them on Legolas's heels. "And my axe!"  
  
To my surprise, Boromir joins them as well.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then  
  
Gondor will see it done."  
  
I think, deep in my heart, that I too wish to go with these brave souls. To think that the  
  
fate of Middle Earth lies in their hands! I know the journey will be difficult and very  
  
dangerous but to be a part of such a quest---! Suddenly my musings are disrupted  
  
by another hobbit, who comes running up, out from behind some bushes.  
  
"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"  
  
Who is this? There are more hobbits that dared travel this far from their cozy fires?  
  
Elrond is as startled by the interruption as I am, but he only smiles wryly.  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret  
  
council and you are not."  
  
The elf sitting next to me leans over and whispers to me that this is Samwise Gamgee,  
  
who has pledged to serve Frodo. I learn that three more hobbits came here to Rivendell  
  
with Aragorn, counting Master Gamgee. The elf next to me straightens and as he does so  
  
the remaining hobbits come from out behind the pillars they had been hiding by.  
  
"Wait! We are coming to!" They say. I am surprised at their bravery for a council of  
  
Men, elves and dwarves are an intimidating group to interrupt, especially to a halfling.  
  
I am lost in my musings and miss what the newest arrivals are saying, I come back when  
  
the smallest one says, "...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest...  
  
thing." I quickly turn my muffled chuckle into a cough.  
  
"Well that leaves you out Pip."  
  
I am forced to agree with the second hobbit's comment but at least the small one, Pip, isn't  
  
easily intimidated. Elrond is speaking again, and I focus my attention on him once more.  
  
"Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  
The outspoken hobbit pipes up again.  
  
"Great! Where are we going?!"  
  
I feel my jaw starting to drop at this outrageous statement but realize it would be very  
  
unseemly for an elf and restrain myself from the urge to shake my head.  
  
* * *  
  
And so the Nine companions set out for Mt. Doom that very day. I pray that their  
  
mission succeeds, for, although the elves will leave these shores regardless of the out  
  
come of the journey, I wish them luck. I know my heart and the hearts of all elves go  
  
with them for the sake of all who dwell in Middle Earth in these dark times. 


End file.
